Anime Kingdom Hearts
by ZeroFox
Summary: A prophecy has come true, evil has risen once again and has invaded the worlds in the Aniverse. Now it's up to the Chosen and her friends to defeat the evil plaguing the Aniverse before it is too late.


**ZeroFox:** Hey guys, ZeroFox here. Here's another story I did. (_Sighs_) I know that the idea of doing an anime version of Kingdom Hearts has already been used (_does a small smile_) but hey, I had to try it out and I think I may have something going. Here it is and feel free to leave your opinion about it. (_Smirks_) And who knows, maybe I'll even let people make cameos if you ask nicely.

Oh if you're expecting Mirai Gohan or Hiei to do the disclaimer, I'm going to be taking over this fanfic personally. (_Clears throat_) I don't own any of the characters from their respective anime or video game. But everything else, I own. (_Flips hair aside_) So get ready cause the show is about to begin.

* * *

_When all seems quiet, the dread lord of darkness and his allies shall spread his evil and engulf the worlds of the Aniverse in a void of blackness and chaos. Only the Chosen One, whose heart and courage is pure, shall be able to defeat the dread lord of darkness and his allies, freeing worlds of the Aniverse from darkness. To find the Chosen One, you must go another world beyond the Aniverse. Only the strongest in body and mind shall be able to make the journey. Once the Chosen has been brought back to the Aniverse, he do battle against the lord of darkness, defeating him once and for all and bring back peace to the worlds of the Aniverse._

_

* * *

_

When you walk away, you don't hear me say,

please, oh baby, don't go,

Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight,

it's hard to let it go

* * *

You're giving me

too many things lately,

you're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong I love you,

but does that mean I have to meet, your father?"

When we are older you'll understand,

what I meant when I said "no",

I don't think life is quite that simple,

* * *

When you walk away,

you don't hear me say,

please, oh baby, don't go,

Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight,

it's hard to let it go

* * *

The daily things,

that keep us all busy,

are confusing me,

that's when you came to me, and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,

but does that mean I have to walk on water?"

"When we are older you'll understand,

it's enough when I say so,

And maybe, some things are quite that simple

* * *

When you walk away, you don't hear me say,

please, oh baby, don't go,

Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight,

it's hard to let it go

* * *

Hold me

whatever lies beyond this morning,

is a little later on,

regardless of warnings,

the future doesn't scare me at all,

nothings like before...

* * *

When you walk away, you don't hear me say,

please, oh baby, don't go,

Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight,

it's hard to let it go

* * *

Hold me

whatever lies beyond this morning,

is a little later on,

regardless of warnings,

the future doesn't scare me at all,

nothings like before...

* * *

Hold me

whatever lies beyond this morning,

is a little later on,

regardless of warnings,

the future doesn't scare me at all,

nothings like before...

* * *

**Anime Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Chapter 1: _A Prophecy Comes True _

_

* * *

_

All seemed peaceful in the different worlds of anime of the Aniverse; each being was going about his or her routines. There was order among the different animes, each keeping to their own world and not meddling into the other's business. However, observing all these worlds on a giant mirror was a dark, sinister figure sitting in a throne room of complete blackness in his lair. "Pheh, those fools," spat the figure, "They go about their lives, not a care in the world, not even thinking that they are being monitored very closely." An evil smirk formed on the figure's face as he then got up off his throne.

The dark figure then began to walk done the red rug leading up to his throne room, passing everybody by. He then passed the mirror as a small flicker of black energy emitted from his body, shattering the window into pieces as he then exited his throne room and down a long hallway. "Now is the time to launch my invasion and spread complete darkness and chaos all across the anime worlds," he said in a dark tone, "And nobody is going to be able to stop me! Everybody will soon come to fear and obey me once I take over all the anime worlds in the Aniverse."

The figure then walked out of his lair onto a balcony to see a massive army of various black beings of different sizes, shape, and stature waiting for their leader to speak to them. "My minions," began the figure; "The time has come to spread our darkness to the other worlds! We shall show them how deadly we are and that not even the heavens can stop us in our quest to take over everything!" All the beings then raised a fist into the air as the let out a chorus of cheers. "Hail Blackheart, ruler of the Aniverse!" they cheered as the figure stretched his hand. "Now go my minions, spread your evil and destruction to others, make sure that you take over everything and destroy anyone who resists you!" All the beings then began to glow an onyx color and took off in the sky as their destinations where the various worlds of the Aniverse. Blackheart then let out a loud, evil laughter as he saw all his minions take off into the sky to spread their evilness to the other worlds.

Meanwhile in Heaven, Koenma was frantically trying to keep everybody calm, as there was widespread panic. "People, people would you just take a minute and relax for a bit!" he shouted, only to fall upon deaf ears. Just then a blue-haired girl, wearing a pink Japanese Kimono and sandals, walked up to the teenage deity with a sheet of paper in her hands. "Koenma sir, I just received word that Blackheart has launched an invasion of mass proportions onto the worlds of the Aniverse," stated the girl as Koenma's mouth dropped in horror. "No, it can't be…" he gasped with shock, "I thought Blackheart was sealed up in the Darkness Void by my father all those millenniums ago. No wonder why everybody is up in a panic. All I can say is that this does not look good for the worlds of the Aniverse."

"Koenma, Koenma, Koenma, I got some urgent news to tell you!" called a voice as Koenma turned to see who was calling his name. Running up to them was a green figure with pointy ears, a pair of antennae on his head, wearing a white garment with a Kanji symbol stating his name, and a dark blue cape trailing behind him as he stopped in front of Botan and Koenma. "Koenma sir, I just received words that each of the anime worlds is under an invasion of an army lead by a entity called Blackheart," began the green figure, "Right as I'm speaking so, each of the worlds is being under attack by beings of darkness, destroying any resistance along the way."

"That's horrible Dende," gasped blue-haired girl as the green figure looked at her. "It gets worst," he began, "A little while ago, I got word from different Guardians of each world, they're stating that not only are Blackheart's armies are taking over their worlds, but each of the enemies of the worlds have joined forces to support Blackheart in his quest of total domination." An angered look formed on Koenma's face as he turned his head to the side, clenching a fist with frustration.

"Damn it, we should have seen it coming," he growled in frustration, "We should have paid attention more to the prophecy: '_When all seems quiet, the dread lord of darkness and his allies shall spread his evil and engulf the worlds of the Aniverse in a void of blackness and chaos._'" "But there's more to the prophecy," began the blue-haired ferry girl, "'_Only the Chosen One, whose heart and courage is pure, shall be able to defeat the dread lord of darkness and his allies, freeing worlds of the Aniverse from darkness_.'" "But we can't just drop everything and go on a wild-goose chase for the Chosen One," argued Koenma as then Dende's eyes lit up with an idea.

"Why don't we send others to go find the Chosen One for us and bring him or her back here to us?" he suggested as Koenma looked at him with a smile on his face. "Good thinking Dende," he complimented before facing the blue-haired girl; "Botan, you go find Spirit Detective Ryo Higastu while I contact the other person." "Yes sir Koenma sir," replied the blue-haired girl before rushing out of the room in search of the Spirit Detective. "Um Koenma sir, who are you going to send with your Spirit Detective in retrieving the Chosen One?" asked Dende as the higher deity smirked. "Are you familiar with the Magical Scientist Washu Togashi?" he asked, causing Dende to grin from ear to ear. "I'll send word for her to come right away," he stated, hurrying out of the room.

Meanwhile lounging around the Heaven Kingdom courtyard was a male teenager with black hair and black as he wore a red vest, baggy light brown pants, and black slip-on shoes on his feet. "Ah, finally peace and quiet," he sighed peacefully, laying back on tree branch, ready to take a nap; "I wish I had days like this one." "RYO HIGASTU!" shouted a voice, causing the teenager to lose his balance and fall out of the tree, landing face down on the ground. "Damn it, just when I was about take a nap too," muffled the teenager's voice, picking himself up off the ground and dusting his clothes off.

The teenager then looked around to see who shouted his name as he then saw Botan run up to him. "Oh thank goodness Ryo I found you, Koenma needs you right away," she informed tone as the teenager cracked his neck, stretching out his arms and back. "So what does Koenma need me for?" he asked, only to have his arm get pulled. "No time for questions, we got a situation on our hands!" exclaimed Botan before running back to Koenma's office, dragging Ryo with her. Ryo then let out a big sigh of disappointment as a frown formed on his face. "And this was suppose to be a relaxing day too," he groaned as the two exited the courtyard and headed inside.

It only took a matter of minutes for them to reach the main room as Ryo then saw Koenma discussing something with Dende. "Koenma-senpai, I got him for you," called Botan as then Koenma looked over at the two people coming in. "Ah, I'm glad Botan was able to find you Ryo," said Koenma before getting a serious look on his face; "We have an emergency on our hands." "Yeah, what is this time Koenma?" asked Ryo, placing his hands begins his head; "Is Beryl acting up again at the Moon Kingdom or is Kakato planning another assault?" "It's much different than that, a lot worse I'm afraid," sighed Koenma as then Dende spoke up. "A dark entity by the name of Blackheart has begun an invasion of his army of darkness onto the worlds of the Aniverse," he informed as he went into a flashback; "Blackheart is a cruel being with unimaginable powers, he has slain everybody who challenges him. We barely survived his first invasion all those millenniums back and now Blackheart has come back with even greater strength than before!" Ryo merely smirked before cracking his knuckles. "Big deal," he chuckled, "I've faced my far share of fighting all-mighty beings in the past and this Blackheart sounds just like the others so I can take him no problem."

Both Dende and Koenma gasped with horror as Koenma glared angrily at his Spirit Detective. "Ryo, you are a complete idiot! Didn't you hear what we told you before?" shouted Koenma, "It took almost all our strength and effort to subdue him the first time. If you go and fight Blackheart right now, you would die before you could even see what his face looks like." "Then why do you want with me then?" shouted a now frustrated Ryo; "If I can't even fight this guy, why are you asking for my help then?" "To assist use in finding the Chosen One who will be able to defeat Blackheart," replied Dende, causing the teenager to roll his eyes. "I get to play messenger boy in finding some stranger that could defeat an all powerful, all-mighty entity," he said in a sarcastic tone, "Gee, just what I want to do on my day off." Ryo then walked over to the exit of the office, placing a hand on the door handle before opening it. "Be back in a few Koenma, I got to go find this '_Chosen One_' and bring him or her back here," he replied as the teenage deity looked at him. "Don't worry Ryo, you'll be working with somebody to help you on your little mission," informed Koenma as Ryo then raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh, what do you mean I'll be working with somebody?" he asked in a confused tone.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the doors burst open and slammed Ryo into the wall behind it. Walking through the doorway was a short-stature woman with pink hair, green eyes. She wore a mixture of dark blue and light brown mage rob, small glasses on her nose, and indigo slippers on her feet, and a small wizard-like hat on her head. "I'm here Koenma sir," beamed the woman, "what can the Magnificent Magical Scientist Washu Togashi do for you?" "Glad you could make it Washu," greeted Koenma as the pink-haired woman smiled back. "The pleasure is mine Koenma-san," she replied before stretching out her arms; "Dende caught me while I was napping. But when I heard that he was given orders by you to summon me here, I flew down as fats as I could." A big grin formed on the pink-haired woman's face as she pushed up her glasses. "Now why did you ask me to come here?" she asked in an eager tone.

"The reason why I summoned you here, Washu, was that we need your assistance in helping us find the Chosen One who can defeat Blackheart," answered Dende as Washu eyes shrunk with fear. "You mean after all these years, Blackheart is back?" she gasped with shock as Dende nodded his head. "And he's a lot stronger than before. Blackheart has also made allies with each of the villains of the worlds in the Aniverse as well," he informed, as Washu closed her eyes and nodded her head. "I see," she replied before fixing her glasses, "But before I go and help you search for the Chosen One, I need something that could help me locate whoever the Chosen One is."

"That is where this comes in," replied Koenma as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, crystal talisman with small carvings on it. He then handed it to Washu, who examined it closely in her hand. "What is it?" she asked in a curious tone; "I've seen something like this before but I just can't remember the name of it." "It's the Locator Crystal Talisman," answered Koenma, "It will help you locate any sort of being in the Aniverse or in any universe." "I see," awed Washu, examining the crystal talisman some more; "How does it function?" "Well it can detect a beings aura and glows different colors according to the kind of aura," explained Koenma before continuing on with his explanation; "When it glows green, it means humans are nearby. If it glows white, then it means that there are non-human beings nearby. If it glows blue it means that there are allies nearby. If it glows red it means that there are enemies nearby. If it glows purple it means that either myself, Dende, or any Deity is nearby. If it glows black it means that Blackheart or his allies are nearby so be extra careful when that happens."

"I'll be sure to take your advice Koenma," stated Washu as Koenma continued to speak. "But if it glows a bright white light," he said in a careful tone; "that means that the Chosen One is nearby and you must find either him or her, depending on who the crystal indicates is the Chosen One." Washu then placed the crystal into a pocket on her rob as she looked at Koenma and Dende. "I promise on my scientific and magic skills, I won't let you or the Aniverse down," she vowed as suddenly Botan realized something. "Say, where's Ryo?" she asked in a curious tone as Koenma looked around. "I could have sworn he was here a minute ago," he replied before sighing with frustration; "He's probably off somewhere getting into trouble or hiding somewhere."

Just then the door closed itself to reveal Ryo's body imprinted into the wall behind where the door was as he had a big red mark on his face. "…Pain…" he groaned, his right eye twitching from the amount of pain he was in. "Ah there you are Ryo, good of you to join us," said Koenma with a smile as then Ryo pried himself out of the wall. "Yeah…ok…" the teenager said in an uneasy tone before looking at Washu; "So is this the person I'm going to be working with?" "Yes, allow me to introduce you to the Magical Scientist Washu Togashi," introduced Koenma as he turned to Washu; "And this is the person you're going to work with, the Spirit Detective Ryo Higastu." "This should be interesting," said Washu, smiling at Ryo; "We're going to have so much fun." "I can hardly wait," muttered Ryo before looking at Koenma; "I heard everything behind the door. So before I go off on some crazy adventure, I just want to know where we can find this so-called '_Chosen One_'."

"You're going to have to travel to another dimension to do so," informed Dende, "'_To find the Chosen One, you must go another world beyond the Aniverse. Only the strongest in body and mind shall be able to make the journey_.' That's what the prophecy says where you can find the Chosen One." "So it means that the Chosen One is in a far off place beyond the Aniverse," noted Washu as Ryo just gave Dende an annoyed look. "And just how are we going to get to such a place?" he questioned as then a big grin formed on Washu's face. "Leave everything to me, I have something we can use that's in the transportation hanger," she replied before looking at everybody else; "Well I bid you all farewell and hope that we can fulfill our task at hand and bring back the Chosen One safe and sound or my name isn't the Magnificent Magical Scientist Washu Togashi." "_More like 'Major Pain In The Ass Washu_'_ if you ask me_," thought Ryo as he had an annoyed look on his face.

Washu then turned the other way towards the exit and began to walk towards it with a reluctant Ryo walking after her. "Well this whole thing better be worth the annoyment," he sighed to himself, pocketing his hands in his pants pockets. "Good luck to both of you and may the Spirits of Hope and Peace be with you," called Botan as the two opened the doors and exited the room. After they left, Dende then looked at Koenma before speaking up again. "Do you think they have a chance of beating Blackheart, even with the Chosen One helping them?" he asked. Koenma closed his eyes and nodded his head as a response. "The odds of success are heavily against them," he began before opening his eyes, "But I have faith that they will bring back things to they were before and rid the Aniverse of Blackheart once and for all!"

Meanwhile walking down the hallway, Ryo had his hands resting on his heads as Washu looked up at him. "So are you ready for an adventure with lots of excitement, danger, and possible some romance?" she asked, a big grin on her face, as Ryo rolled his eyes. "I would hardly call finding some stranger who's a '_Chosen One_' and battling some powerful evil entity an adventure," he replied as the two walked down the hallway to the transportation hanger, "So what are the chances of fighting this '_Chosen One_' in this so-called '_other world' beyond the Aniverse_' place anyways?" "Well with the Locator Crystal Talisman Koenma gave us, we should be able to find him or her no problem," replied the pink-haired woman. "If you ask me, I think it's just a load of bullshit," said Ryo as Washu sighed. "_This is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought_," she thought to herself as the duo continued their way towards the transportation hanger

When they to the transportation hanger, Ryo walked down the row of different transportation vehicles, letting out a whistle with amazement. "Wow, let's take one of these babies out for a spin," he said only to see Washu thumbed her nose at the ships. "Who needs those rickety pieces of junk when you have this," she stated, brushing the top of her head aside. Ryo's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he saw a small head with rabbit-like ears, whiskers, brown/grey fur, and yellow eyes poke out of Washu's hair. "Her name is Ryo-ohki," introduced Washu as the small animal hopped out of Washu's hair and next to her right leg, "She's a biotechnological animal, meaning she can transform into any form of transportation. A plane, a spaceship, a giant mecha, you name it she can transform into that."

However Ryo had a '_You gotta be kidding me_' expression on his face before glancing down at Ryo-ohki. "That thing," he began, pointing a finger at the small furry animal next to Washu's right leg; "We're going to use that thing as our ways of transportation?" "Yup, isn't she a cutie?" asked Washu, turning to face Ryo-ohki, "Don't let her looks fool you, she's one tough little girl." An annoyed look formed on Ryo's face as he glared at the two. "I thought you said you had a mode of transportation, not some dumb fur ball pet!" he snapped angrily, only to have Ryo-ohki pounce on his face and begin to maul it. The teenager let out a cry of shock and pain as after a couple of minutes the small furry creature leapt off his face and onto the floor.

"You better watch what you say," lectured Washu, while trying to hold a serious face; "Ryo-ohkei is very sensitive about name calling. If you want to ride inside her, you should start to show her some respect." Ryo just stood there, stiff as a bored, as he had scratch marks all over his face. "I'm ready to go Washu, tell me when you're ready," he stated weakly as then Washu looked down at Ryo-ohki. "Ok Ryo-ohki, time to do your thing," she said as the little furry animal nodded her head. Ryo-ohki then began to grow larger and larger as her animalistic features began to disappear and the features of a spaceship began to appear. Ryo's eyes widened with shock as he saw a giant gray space shuttle in the place of the small, brown furry animal. "Ok, I'm officially switching to decaffe now," he said in an uneasy tone as the two the entered the ship.

In the ship in the pilot control room, both Washu and Ryo were buckled up in seats as Ryo began an analysis of the ship. "Ok," he began while going through the check-up; "engines are at full capacity, we have a full tank of energy, shields are up 100, weapons are at full power, oxygen levels are a-ok, and the in-flight movie is ready to play!" "Ok, let's get this show on the road," stated Washu, pressing a few buttons at the main controls to get the ship going, "Let's do it Ryo-ohki!" The ship then let out a meow in response before lifting off on the ground and then facing the exit of the hanger. With a boost from it's energy, the spaceship then zoomed out of the hanger and into the sky as Washu pressed a few buttons on the control. "Opening Trans-dimensional warp gate," she stated, pressing a red button. Suddenly a beam shot from the tip of the spaceship as it created a blue portal in front of them. "Hang on, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" laughed Washu as Ryo held onto his seat. The spaceship then let out a small meow before zooming into the portal, disappearing into it as the portal closed up behind them.

* * *

**ZeroFox:** So there you have it, the race to save the Aniverse has begun. Drop a review if you want and I'll get back to making more of this story. Until then, Ja ne! 


End file.
